Darkness of my soul
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une sorte de suite au 4x10, à ne lire que si vous avez vu l'épisode. Une plongé dans les pensées de nos héros après la fin de l'épisode. Il pourrait y avoir une suite si ça vous plait.


Salut à tous, voici ma contribution au 4x10, si on veut. C'est sombre et je ne suis pas certaine que ça plaira, mais j'y ai passé la nuit, je me suis couchée à 5h ce matin pour le finir alors, juste un petit mot me ferait plaisir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness of my soul<strong>

* * *

><p>Une nuit d'insomnie, encore une. Jane ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, mais il ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait plus voir tout ces visages couverts de sang, il ne voulait plus entendre ces cris, ces pleurs, ces suppliques des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sa femme, sa fille, toutes les pauvres victimes de John LeRouge. Il ne pouvait cesser de les voir et de les entendre, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil. Alors il ne cherchait plus, il se contentait de fermer les yeux et de se reposer sans vraiment dormir, se laissant bercer par le son des doigts tapant sur les claviers, le ding de l'ascenseur à chaque fois que les portes s'ouvraient ou se fermaient, les bruits de pas dans les couloirs et les bureaux. Mais surtout, il se laissait bercer par le son de la voix de Lisbon qui donnait ses ordres ou parlait tout simplement à ses collègues. Elle seule parvenait véritablement à le faire se détendre et oublier ses cauchemars.<p>

Mais ce soir, il était seul dans son grenier, n'ayant rien pour le distraire, rien pour chasser ces images qui le hantaient depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour oublier, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour être normal, pour vivre comme tout le monde, pour dormir la nuit, comme tout le monde. Il n'avait que ses souvenirs, ses foutus souvenirs qui étaient revenu alors qu'il n'en voulait pas, alors qu'il avait voulu les fuir en les oubliant et en se reconstruisant une nouvelle vie. Cette vie qu'il pensait être en droit de vivre après toutes ces années de souffrances, cette seconde chance qui s'était offerte à lui. Mais là encore il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas le droit et il devrait s'y faire.

Il se souvenait encore de ce soir, il y a seulement deux jours, ou plutôt deux soirs, lorsque Lisbon l'avait conduit dans sa maison de Malibu, sur le lieu de son drame familiale. Elle avait voulu lui venir en aide, elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre ce qu'était véritablement sa vie, celle qu'il se refusait à se souvenir. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, elle l'avait presque forcé à la suivre et il l'avait fait. Mais à présent, il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait, pourquoi il l'avait suivit alors qu'il pouvait bien partir et refaire sa vie ailleurs, là ou personne ne le connaissait. Mais il l'avait suivit et il savait pourquoi. Lisbon avait toujours était là pour lui et, même s'il n'avait plus ses souvenirs, il le sentait au fond de lui, ce lien si spécial qu'il y avait entre eux, il l'avait sentit à l'instant même où il avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital, alors qu'elle s'installait au pied de son lit et lui demandait comment il allait. Il avait sentit qu'elle était importante pour lui alors même qu'il ne se souvenait plus ni de son nom ni de ce lien. Son cœur savait ce que son esprit avait oublié.

Ce soir-là, ses souvenirs étaient revenus, comme une vague de désespérance et de tristesse en voyant ce smiley peint sur le mur de sa chambre, au dessus de ce matelas qui lui servait de lit. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais la simple phrase de Lisbon, ces quelques mots sortant de sa bouche en un faible murmure lui avait fait comprendre que c'était la réalité et que c'était cette même réalité qu'il voulait fuir. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas pleuré, il avait juste baissé la tête, avait attendu un moment et était partit, laissant la jeune femme seule dans ce couloir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, lui en voulant de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, le forçant à revivre ce qu'il s'était refusé à se souvenir.

Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas sentit son parfum. Pourquoi? Parce que sa colère envers elle était encore grande et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir brisé sa chance, sa seule et unique chance de vivre une vie heureuse, sans regrets, sans peine, son haine, sans vengeance. Elle lui avait volé cette chance qui ne se représenterait plus jamais à lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça alors qu'elle se prétendait son amie, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire revivre le pire instant de sa vie. Alors il avait refusé de la voir lorsqu'elle avait demandé après lui, renvoyant ses collègues et amis de façon si brutale qu'il était certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt. Il refaisait exactement ce qu'il avait fait un an plus tôt, il faisait tout pour s'éloigner d'eux, ou plutôt les éloigner de lui. Il voulait juste les protéger, il voulait juste leur éviter une trop grande peine lorsqu'il assouvirait sa vengeance, car il le savait, tout n'était pas fini, loin de là.

Mais ce soir il se sentait si seul, il avait si mal au cœur qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, revoir ce sourire sincère, ces yeux émeraude, entendre cette voix magique, revoir Lisbon, tout simplement. C'était vital pour lui, même s'il se l'était refusé depuis deux jours. Cette femme s'était peu à peur fait une place dans son cœur alors qu'il ne pensait plus ça possible, elle y était entrée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et à présent elle ne voulait plus en sortir. Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir? Il avait tout fait pendant leurs années de collaborations pour se rapprocher d'elle, il avait flirté avec elle, sans jamais pousser vraiment la chose, juste pour s'amuser. Mais ce qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'un jeu était devenu bien plus sans même qu'il ne le voit venir. Que pouvait-il faire aujourd'hui? Il n'avait que deux solutions: la première, tenter d'oublier Lisbon, tenter de faire sa vie sans ne plus penser à elle, partir comme il avait prévu de le faire. La deuxième, aller la voir et s'excuser, lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'elle? Et surtout, avait-elle besoin de lui? Il ne saurait vraiment le dire.

Jane se leva de son lit et sortit de son grenier, direction le bureau de sa collègue qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, il ne savait même pas si elle accepterait de lui parler, ou même si elle était encore là. Mais il devait tenter sa chance. Elle lui avait prit sa seule chance de vivre normalement, mais il se rendait compte à présent de ce qui avait prit à la jeune femme. Il lui avait prit des années de vie durant lesquelles elle avait veillé sur lui sans se plaindre, enfin pas vraiment, il lui avait prit la possibilité d'avoir elle aussi une vie normale car elle devait surveiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant si longtemps? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner?

Il descendit de l'ascenseur et marcha dans le couloir, jetant des petits coups d'œil dans les alentours, remarquant l'absence de tous ses collègues. Il était tard, tous étaient rentré chez eux et s'était bien normal. Mais une lumière attira son attention, un bureau un peu plus loin et il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Elle était là et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arriere, il devait y aller et vaincre cette situation qui ne pouvait plus continuer. Il avait mal, mais il savait que Lisbon aussi en souffrait, elle n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que l'aider et elle avait ça pensant que c'était la chose à faire, pour lui. Il lui en avait voulu mais plus maintenant, non maintenant c'est à lui qu'il en voulait car il n'avait pas su voir ce qu'il y avait vraiment. Si Lisbon avait aidé sa mémoire à revenir ce n'était pas que pour lui mais aussi pour elle, car elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il avait été si en colère contre elle qu'il n'avait pas su voir ce besoin qu'elle avait de lui, mais maintenant il le voyait et il devait faire quelque chose, pour elle, et pour lui.

Le mentaliste avança un peu plus vers le bureau, ses pas se faisant plus lent à chaque seconde, la peur du rejet, la peur qu'elle n'accepte pas de lui parler. Il avait était dure avec elle sans même lui parler, justement parce qu'il avait refusé de lui parler. Il s'était muré dans un silence pesant à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne restait plus avec elle, ni avec les autres, il ne supportait plus cette tension. Mais maintenant c'était cette absence qui lui pesait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle dure plus longtemps, il devait donc s'expliquer avec Lisbon. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait déclenché en lui, elle devait savoir le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais aussi le bien. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de la fuir, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir d'avoir seulement voulu l'aider à se rappeler de sa vie.

Jane s'arrêta devant le bureau, une main au dessus de poignet sans oser la poser. Il hésitait encore, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se faire pardonner alors qu'il ne se pardonnait pas lui-même. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il pourrait un jour s'en vouloir tant de faire souffrir les gens, de les utiliser ainsi, d'utiliser Lisbon. Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant des années, il l'avait utilisé pour assouvir sa vengeance et elle s'était attaché à lui, bien plus qu'il ne pensait ça possible. Il avait toujours tout fait pour repousser les gens, pour ne pas se faire aimer. Mais Lisbon n'avait pas réagit comme il le voulait, alors il avait tenté de la repousser un peu plus en lui reprochant d'avoir fait revenir sa mémoire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il s'attacherait lui aussi à cette femme et qu'il ne supporterait pas ce rejet. Maintenant, il devait changer la donne, il devait retrouver les bonnes grâces de sa patronne, de sa collègue, de son amie. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, et pas seulement pour sa vengeance, mais pour ce qu'elle représentait, la stabilité.

Il ouvrit la porte et des bruits, des sanglots, lui arrivèrent aux oreilles et il s'en voulu un peu plus. Il était allé trop loin cette fois, il avait fait du mal à Lisbon, bien plus que ce qu'il voulait le faire, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait même pouvoir le faire un jour à quelqu'un. Il l'avait fait pleuré alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle le déteste, il l'avait fait pleurer et à présent il sentait ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues. Les sillons humides glissèrent jusque dans son cou et finirent leur course sur sa chemise. De l'entendre pleurer lui brisa le cœur et il entra complètement dans le bureau, s'approchant de la jeune femme dans un soudain élan qu'il ne savait pas avoir en lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues afin de voir son visage.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait après la façon dont il l'avait traité ces derniers jours. Elle avait voulu l'aider à y voir plus clair, à se souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, à faire revenir Angela et Charlotte dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tant lui en vouloir, qu'il pourrait la chasser ainsi, sans regrets. Depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir sous ses yeux, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu inerte devant elle, si pale, si calme, quelque chose avait changé en elle et elle ne savait plus comment revenir à sa vie d'avant. Mais cette vie d'avant Jane elle n'en voulait pas, elle n'en voulait plus. Elle avait apprit à vivre avec lui, mais surtout à vivre pour lui. Il était tout pour elle, même si elle ne lui dirait jamais, il était d'une importance capitale et son rejet lui avait fait bien plus mal qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

La jeune femme laissa son regard tomber sur le visage de son consultant, de ses boucles blondes retombant sur son front, à son nez si souvent frappé, puis sa bouche de laquelle sortait tant de bêtises, pour finir sur ses yeux, brillants de larmes. Elle leva sa main gauche qui retraça le même chemin que ses yeux, courant sur ce visage si triste qui lui serra d'avantage le cœur. C'était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, le voir triste, le voir pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ainsi et elle regretta d'avoir fait revenir sa mémoire, car sans ça il serait encore heureux, inconscient de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant la tentative de meurtre, inconscient du drame qui avait touché sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait? Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner de le faire tant souffrir? Mais pire encore, comment lui pourrait-il lui pardonner?

Lisbon laissa sa main retomber sur ses genoux, baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de Jane, ce regard qui allait lui faire encore plus mal. Il allait lui faire comprendre la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé et elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, même si elle n'était pas lâche, cette fois ci elle préférait ne rien faire. Mais une main lui fit relever la tête. Elle lutta, le plus possible, tentant de le faire relâcher son emprise sur elle, mais il était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne relâcha pas, au contraire, il serra ses doigts sur son visage et la força à affronter son regard. Pourquoi? Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait mal agit? Pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle pensait être juste n'était que pur égoïsme? Elle le savait déjà, elle s'en voulait déjà.

Elle fini par laisser ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Jane mais ce qu'elle y vit lui serra plus le cœur ce qu'elle pensait y trouver. Elle n'y trouva pas de la haine, ni de la colère, mais de la tristesse, comme une sorte d'appel à l'aide, un appel si fort que ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle ne parvenait plus à les contenir ni même à les arrêter, alors elle les laissa couler et sentit les mains de Jane glisser sur ses joues pour les chasser. Pourquoi? Il ne lui en voulait pas mais pourquoi alors qu'elle s'en voulait tant?

-" Ne pleurez pas pour moi Lisbon," la supplia-t-il, " je n'en vaux pas la peine."

Mais ses paroles lui firent encore plus de peine. Il ne voyait pas l'importance qu'il avait pour elle? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, cet homme qui se disait capable de lire les gens? Il ne parvenait même pas à lire en elle, à voir ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur, ce qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir par peur. Mais c'était sa faute à elle, tout ça était bien trop dissimulé et parfois elle imaginait qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu le lui dire, elle aurait tant voulu le lui faire comprendre. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Le cœur de cet homme ne pouvait pas être à elle.

Les mains de Jane ne quittaient toujours pas son visage et elle se demanda pourquoi il continuait de la faire souffrir ainsi, lui faisant gouter à ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvait d'avoir mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais posséder. C'était bien trop difficile pour elle, ne s'en rendait-il pas compte? Ne voyait-il pas le mal que ses mains sur elle lui faisaient?

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette douce sensation avant d'en être de nouveau privé et pour toujours. C'était la première et la dernière fois, elle le savait, alors elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. Mais cette douceur dont il faisait preuve, cette tendresse, s'il continuait ainsi, elle ne supporterait pas son dépars, elle ne supporterait pas cette séparation qu'elle savait inévitable.

-" Jane, je vous en pris, cessez ça," souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

-" Quoi?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-" Ça, vos mains, retirez les de mon visage," lui dit-elle.

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Je… ne me demandez pas pourquoi, faites le simplement."

Jane retira ses mains, comme Lisbon venait de le lui demander et il sentit soudain un grand vide dans son cœur. La jeune femme regretta aussitôt la chaleur de la peau du mentaliste contre elle, la douceur de ses gestes mais ne lui laissa rien voir. Elle devait se montrer forte si elle voulait pouvoir surmonter ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait rien dit sur tout ça, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester, qu'il ne voudrait pas rester alors qu'elle lui avait fait tant de mal, ce mal dont elle avait promit de le protéger.

-" Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

-" Ne dites rien Jane," le coupa-t-elle. " Je sais que vous allez partir, alors ne me faites pas plus souffrir."

-" Partir?" S'étonna-t-il, " mais pourquoi? Pourquoi voudrais-je partir?"

-" Je vous ai fait mal Jane, en faisant revenir votre mémoire."

Jane se recula et Lisbon sentit de nouveau les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

-" Vous avez fait revenir ma mémoire oui, mais il le fallait et je vous en remercie, même si j'arrive certainement trop tard. Si je suis venu ici ce soir c'est pour m'excuser."

-" De quoi?"

-" De la souffrance que je vous ai infligé en vous repoussant alors que vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que m'aider à faire revenir ma famille dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur."

-" Mais Jane…"

-" Je vous en ai voulu, je le reconnais, mais suite au retour de ma mémoire je me suis aussi souvenu que je mettais en danger," expliqua-t-il. " Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose alors je me suis isolé de vous, mais pas à cause de vous, à cause de moi."

-" Pourquoi voulez-vous vous éloigner de nous Jane?" demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

-" John LeRouge est encore en vie Lisbon, je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous pour m'atteindre, c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais m'éloigner de vous."

-" Je suis un représentant de la loi Jane, je sais prendre soin de moi, je sais me défendre. Personne ne s'en prendra à moi."

-" Il le fera, il le fait toujours," soupira le blond en baissant la tête."

-" Il n'a pas de raison de s'en prendre à moi plus qu'à un autre. Nous sommes tous en danger parce que nous avons prit ce dossier."

-" Mais c'est différent pour vous Lisbon et je ne permettrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous."

Lisbon comprenait vaguement ce qu'il voulait dire, du moins elle voulait croire que c'était ce qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps. Mais elle ne le devait pas, elle devait se faire à l'idée que ce n'était qu'un espoir fou et qu'il fallait l'oublier. Mais le regard intense que lui lançait le mentaliste avait l'air si sincère, si effrayé qu'elle eu mal pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de partir à cause d'elle, à cause de la peur qu'il avait et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Cette peur elle la connaissait, elle la ressentait aussi dans son cœur à chaque fois que Jane parlait de vengeance. Elle avait peur que cela ne le mène à la mort, elle ne voulait pas devoir affronter le chagrin que cela lui causerait, elle tenait bien trop à lui pour le laisser faire.

La jeune femme avait peur que Jane ne commette l'irréparable, que sa peur et sa soif de vengeance ne le conduise là où elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le revoir. Elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, il avait prit sa décision et il n'en changerait pas, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer, tout comme elle l'avait fait durant des années. Il ne l'avait jamais écouté, il n'avait jamais obéit à ses ordres, mais elle continuerait quand même, car elle avait de l'espoir, l'espoir fou qu'il verrait ce que la vie peut lui offrir de mieux que sa vengeance. Elle voulait qu'il voie que le mal qu'il avait cru lui faire par son rejet n'était rien en comparaison du mal qu'il lui ferait en continuant sa quête.

Lisbon se laissa glisser de son siège et se retrouva à genoux, face à Jane, ses yeux encré dans les siens, ses mains attrapant les siennes et serrant fermement ses doigts. Elle voulait qu'il voit dans son regard ce qu'il allait faire, elle voulait qu'il voit la peine qu'il allait lui infliger et qu'il réfléchisse mieux à la voie qu'il prenait. S'il pouvait si bien lire en elle, alors il le verrait, il saurait et peut-être, oui peut-être… mais elle n'osait y croire. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, son espoir grandissait à mesure que les larmes de Jane coulaient sur ses joues. Elle le vit lever sa main et la poser sur sa joue, tout comme quelques minutes plus tôt et elle ferma les yeux, ne refusant pas cette douce attention cette fois.

Jane fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Lisbon, redessina le contour de son visage, s'attarda un instant sur ses paupières closes avant de descendre sur ses lèvres qu'il effleura en tremblant. La main de la jeune femme rejoignit la sienne et elle lia leurs doigts. Il ferma les yeux, envahit par toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour ressentir de nouveau, des sensations si fortes qu'il sentit les murs autour de son cœur tomber peu à peu, laissant son amour pour la jeune femme en sortir et il le manifesta en ouvrant les yeux, obligeant Lisbon à en faire autant, avant de se pencher vers elle. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle resta là, attendant ce geste dont elle rêvait tant. Elle laissa ses yeux dans les siens, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle le voulait au moins autant que lui et, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, elle se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Jane tandis que de sa main libre elle lui entoura la nuque, se serrant contre lui, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse, éveillant en elle des sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

La seconde main de Jane vint se poser dans le cou de Lisbon, glissant ensuite vers sa poitrine pour finir à l'endroit même de son cœur qu'il sentit battre la chamade sous ses doigts. Les battements s'intensifièrent lorsque sa langue joua avec les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'ouvrirent pour lui donner accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se goutèrent, se caressèrent avec amour et tendresse. Une danse commença, une danse que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient stopper, mais le besoin d'air se fit plus fort et ils furent obligés de s'écarter. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, tout comme leurs bouches avant eux, les yeux toujours clos, reprenant leur souffle. Jane venait de s'ouvrir à Lisbon comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis la mort de sa femme, il venait de redécouvrirent la douceur des lèvres d'une femme, la tendresse d'une caresse, le bonheur de sentir battre le cœur de quelqu'un pour lui. Il fut si bouleversé que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se mélangeant à celles de Lisbon.

-" Teresa, c'est dangereux," parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

-" Pas autant que la vengeance," lui répondit-elle, une boule dans la gorge. " Vous ne voulez pas me perdre, mais avez-vous seulement envisagé ce que je ressentirais si vous assouvissez votre vengeance?"

-" Je…"

Il ne trouvait pas les mots car il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, il n'avait jamais pensé que Lisbon tentait de le dissuader depuis des années non pas parce que ce n'était pas la justice, mais parce qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais aujourd'hui, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Après ce baiser, il se rendait compte des sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui, il se rendait compte de ses propres sentiments pour elle. Il réalisa aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre comme lui avait souffert de la perte de sa famille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre autant que lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa mère, puis son père.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui cala sa tête contre son épaule, lui entourant la taille de ses bras, si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de partir loin d'elle, qu'elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle pour toujours. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, lui-même ne voulait pas la perdre, mais il s'apercevait qu'en agissant comme il l'avait fait alors c'est-ce qui arriverait, il la perdrait. Il devait faire quelque chose de sa vie, il ne devait pas continuer ainsi pour toujours, il ne devait pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Il aimait cette femme et elle l'aimait, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer aujourd'hui?

Jane se recula afin de regarder Lisbon dans les yeux. Elle releva la tête vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes trop longtemps contenues et qui à présent refusaient de cesser de couler. Il les chassa avant de se lever, l'entrainant avec lui et les dirigeants vers le canapé où ils prirent place. Le mentaliste continuait de lui tenir la main qu'il refusait de lâcher.

-" Lisbon, Teresa… je suis désolé de ce que je vous ais fait endurer, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir comme je l'ai fait."

-" Jane…"

-" Je pensais qu'en vous éloignant de moi je pourrais vous protéger, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'en souffrais tout comme vous en souffrez."

-" Vous pensiez agir pour le mieux."

-" Mais j'ai mal agis et vous ne me pardonnerez peut-etre jamais mais…"

-" Je vous ai déjà pardonné Jane, sinon n'en ne serions pas ici en ce moment."

Lisbon lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui l'aiderait toujours à lui pardonner, que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus fort que la colère qu'elle avait ressentit durant les deux jours précédents. Oui elle avait souffert, oui elle lui en avait voulu, beaucoup, mais oui elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et rien que ça lui ferait toujours lui pardonner. Mais il y avait une seule chose qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, s'il choisissait John LeRouge à elle alors elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Elle pourrait tout lui pardonner mais pas ça, jamais. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en rende compte, elle voulait juste qu'il réalise qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Il était entré dans sa vie sans se demander ce qu'il chamboulerait sur son passage, il était arrivé un jour et à présent elle ne voulait plus qu'il en sorte, elle voulait le garder.

Jane réfléchit un moment, il savait parfaitement ce que Lisbon voulait, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le lui donner, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mettre un terme à cette vengeance qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant si longtemps, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait refaire sa vie tout en sachant que l'homme qui avait détruit sa famille se trouvait quelque part, dehors, prêt à recommencer. Ses sentiments pour Lisbon étaient forts, bien plus forts qu'il ne le pensait et il hésitait quand au choix à faire. Cette femme était extra ordinaire, elle était si forte, si loyale, si douce, comment pourrait-il se pardonner de partir dans cette chasse en la laissant derrière lui? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui et il n'avait jamais vraiment rien fait pour elle. Mais en plongeant son regard dans le sien, en voyant les étincelles qui y brillaient, cet espoir qu'elle avait, son cœur chavira et il su ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait toujours eu une part d'ombre en lui, depuis son enfance et il le savait. Angela avait su ramener un peu de lumière en lui, elle avait su faire de lui un homme heureux en oubliant son passé pour se construire un avenir, elle lui avait offert une vie, une famille, de l'amour. Et il l'avait perdu car il n'avait pas su laisser complètement son passé loin derrière lui. Il le regretterait toujours. Mais Lisbon était arrivée et avait fait la même chose qu'Angela, elle avait ramené cette lumière, il ne pouvait pas refaire la même erreur, il ne pouvait pas détruire ce travail. Il su alors que son choix était fait, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre dans cette ombre, qu'il avait besoin de cette lumière, celle que lui apportait Lisbon.

Le mentaliste serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son choix était fait, qu'à présent sa vie se ferait avec elle, qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas laisser l'ombre reprendre le dessus dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il avait besoin d'elle et ne referait pas les erreurs du passé. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme entourer sa taille et sa tête se nicher dans son cou. Ils avaient fait un choix, tout les deux et ils feraient en sorte que cela fonctionne. L'un avec l'autre, ils trouveraient un moyen de chasser définitivement l'ombre de leurs cœurs pour n'y laisser que la lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Peut-être que je pourrais écrire une suite à cet OS, si ça vous plait, j'ai quelques idées intéressantes. Donnez-moi votre avis.<p>

Mais si je fait une suite, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je dois avant tout finir ma fic _**Sans toi**_ que vous découvrirez bientôt.


End file.
